


Some stories I wrote.

by crabbycreeper



Category: ur mom - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Just short stories I wrote on discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbycreeper/pseuds/crabbycreeper
Summary: eh, I wouldn't read.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are all kinda low quality and I didn’t beta any of them so rip

Noelle took a deep breath. She would give Susie the letter today. It truly wasn’t a big deal, just a letter that got mixed up in the mail, but then again, it was SUSIE she was giving it to. Sure, they’d been more then friendly for a while now, but you don’t just give a letter to someone just like that. She tapped her hoof against her oak desk, making a satisfying clack as she fumbled the letter with her other hoof underneath the desk. She can’t just ASK her, right? And if she says no, she just keeps the letter. Simple. Her heart rate escalated and her eyes went wide. No, not very simple. She can’t screw up saying it, or else, or else... It might imply something. Her blush grew. Not that she wouldn’t mind if it implied anything, she certainly wouldn’t mind that. Berdly waved a blue wing in front of her face. “Hello? Earth to Holiday!”  
Ugh. Him. Noelle stared him right in the eyes, and tried to keep a smile on her face. “Hello Berdly, what’s it today? Going to badger me over some assignment? Rant about classmates?” A surprised expression grew on his face, not expecting any kind of snark, and frankly, Noelle wasn’t either. She felt kinda bad, after all, Berdly is a ass, but she shouldn’t let her anxious frustrations out on him. Berdly’s surprise quickly dissipated as his eyebrows scowled, opening his beak to make a squeaky retort, before a shadow loomed over him, making Noelle more anxious than she already was. “H..ey Susie!” She tried to sound less anxious than she was, but Susie was glaring at Berdly. “Move, Duck.”  
Berdly raised a quivering brow. “Now I don’t think I should have-“  
Susie picked Berdly up by the collar and threw him onto Temmie, who just tried to protect her hard boiled egg.  
Susie lost all of that coolness the moment she stared down at the doe, her features softening and her throat bobbing. “C-can I talk to you?” The class all stared. “Outside?” Her smiling sharp teeth contrasted with her nervous staring. Noelle nodded, hiding the letter behind her back with a small gulp. They slowly made their way out of the classroom with ease, Alphys being late as usual. In the hallway, echos rippling with each step, Susie grabbed something out of her pocket, hiding it behind her back. “I don’t really know how to say this, but I um...” she looked at Jockington’s decorated locker longingly, as if wishing she could switch positions with the locker. She slowly took the letter out from behind her, blush growing. “I got your mail, and it’s someone asking you to um... join smash...” Noelle had never seen the reptile in such a blubbering position, and it was almost heartwarming, if in a different context. “Y-yeah! I uh, got one too!” Noelle took out her letter. Susie’s jaw widened. “You got two?!”  
Noelle chuckled quietly, not wanting to be heard by Toriel. “No, I got your ‘smash mail’.” She rolled her eyes jokingly. “Why’d you think people are even asking us to smash?” Susie said with a awkward, blushing smile. “Hmmmm... Not sure, b-but I’d be open to the idea...” Noelle blushed down at the ground, avoiding the dumbstruck open mouthed staring from the reptile beside her. She was feeling pretty smooth about that, honestly, even if Susie hadn’t answered yet, she couldn’t wait to tell her father- some steps echoed throughout the hall. Toriel. The couple quickly ran to the classroom door, only to find that Berdly had locked them out. Susie stared at Noelle with a nervous expression as the steps echo came closer. Susie stepped in front of Noelle, and backed up into a corner slightly as Torie- Sans? Walked right in front of Susie, Noelle shivering behind her. He had his usual lazy expression, before saying, “hey guys. i overheard you, both, and i was wondering if you’d come with me. and yes ms. holiday, i know your there.” Susie looked down behind her and made a face, which Noelle nodded at. Noelle emerged from the corner, and Sans took her hoof and Susie’s claws. “Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ralsei sighed into his paws as he packed a lunch for the picnic. It was nothing special, really, just some dark candies and their baked counterparts (with a cake of course), and the lighteners had agreed to bring some food as well. For that, Ralsei was certainly, as Lancer put it, “hyped”. His feet tapped the large kitchen with a lonely echo, and he was once again reminded of how grateful he was to the lighteners and their friendship. They had even managed to bring along a deer and a bird at one time, although, the bird wasn’t an as pleasant company as the doe. Ralsei walked out of his lonely castle with a picnic basket and a fast-beating heart. He couldn’t wait to see them. As he walked past the pink and red trees, he sighed calmingly. It was nice... having such an event to look forward to. Lancer was already there as well. He made for... interesting company, to say the least. He made a turn into the Field of Hopes and Dreams as he politely waved to the rudins that stood in front of him. The leaves were ruffling and he smiled to himself. He was forever grateful for his life and where it was now.

He took a turn and spotted a big red blanket sitting in the middle of the field. Lancer had gotten it ready, hadn’t he? Ralsei sighed as he took a closer look to see what the young spade had done. It was, surprisingly, not terrible. The 10 foot by 10-foot blanket reached across the grass comfortably and the umbrella he used was wide enough to cover about half. There were a few foldable chairs and some jugs of growfruit. Lancer leaped up onto him the moment he saw him. “Ralsei!!” He hugged the prince, to Ralsei’s surprise. “Oh, hello there Your Majesty!” Ralsei smiled into the hug-  
“Kris are we there yet. Are we there yet. Are we there yet.” A gruff and powerful but playful voice filled the field.  
Lancer leaped off Ralsei and somehow appeared to teleport to Susie within seconds, ignoring the human and the deer. “Purple girlll!!” He squealed as Susie threw him around like a bag of flour. “Hey Lance! You got the scary voice done yet?” She threw him some more. “Yeah! I’m going to scare Lesser Dad with it!” The dinosaur chuckled and she put him down.  
It was only then when Ralsei saw the bags that Susie was carrying. Food. Lightener food.  
As Lancer talked up “deer girl and blue boy” (Ralsei had corrected Lancer repeatedly but it seemed as if he could not listen) Susie met Ralsei’s stare.  
“Soooo, Rals...” she handed him the bag, which made Ralsei seriously wonder how much food lighteners needed to eat. “We uh, headed to Costco with Noelle’s moms’ Costco card and so we went a little overboard...” she noticed the look Ralsei was giving her. “Are you sure you don’t need this?” Ralsei put the food down. “Well no, and Kris and I figured that we might as well give you a lot so it’d last longer.” Ralsei opened his mouth.  
“No, it didn’t cost much of anything... Noelle’s mom is like, queen of hometown so she’s loaded.” Susie smiled down at the goat.  
They sat on the blanket, and glanced over at Noelle, Kris, and Lancer, who appeared to be talking up a storm. Well, no, not Kris, but they were still talking more than usual... Ralsei brushed it off. They'd talk about it later if it was really that important. Susie looked down at him and sighed. "Y'know, sometimes I wish I could just be here forever, ya know?"  
Ralsei up at Susie's scrunched up face, which seemed to be conflicting with emotions. Ralsei rubbed her shoulder and she sighed into it. Ralsei knew that Susie must trust him a great deal to be this touchy with him. It really was nice, to have such a close, intimate friendship with the dragon, who was fiddling with her belt. "Like, I love it up there," she made a hand motion upwards. "I love the sun, the breeze, heck, I love Toriel and Kris to a certain extent... And don't even get me started on Noelle..." she murmured. "But... The lighter world sucks, Rals, it sucks." Ralsei's eyes widened and his brows creased. "Why? What would be that bad?"   
Susie's golden eyes pierced through Ralsei's. "Its a lot, dude. You really don't want to hear it." She looked away and put a sad smile on her face before looking back at the goat. "Its okay though, I- I'm sure!" Before Lancer ran up and jumped on her head from behind, demanding piggyback rides which Susie obliged to and threw Lancer in the air. She ran off to catch him and Ralsei was left alone with the deer and the Kris. "Well, that was certainly..." The deer started and didn't know how to finish, her eyes glazed over. Kris chuckled and nodded, before turning their attention to Ralsei.   
"Have you... Been okay down here?" Their low monotone voice just barely whispered out.   
Ralsei's eyes shined over as he nodded happily at the blue individual, but didn't let the fact that he was kind of sad hide either. "It's certainly... Its okay. I love it and all, but I think I miss you gays a lot as well."   
The deer walked out before whispering something along the lines of, "I really wouldn't want to interrupt..." and went over to Lancer and Susie, who were throwing rocks into the air and Lancer trying to catch them with his mouth. Ralsei stopped staring at the couple and begun to take a closer look at Kris, who he found out was intently analyzing him as he stared off. "Kris... are you okay? You've been... different lately. You've seemed more robotic and more talkative..."  
"No, I'm fine." Their tone said to end this conversation.  
Ralsei grabbed a darkner candy, handing it to Kris. Kris took into it and bit the sugarcane-like fruit. From Kris's face, Ralsei could already tell that this one was abnormally sweet, and watched the purple juice drip down Kris's chin as they bit into it hungrily. Ralsei's eyes squeezed tightly. He wanted to know what was wrong, but he just couldn't tell... He took out a candy and bit into it himself. It was really good. Too bad it wouldn't resolve his problems... Kris looked down at the fruit after several bites, and Ralsei could tell they were upset about... SOMETHING. He just couldn't figure out what. A rock fell in front of the goat, who leaped up, his glasses falling beside him. He picked them up and could hear Susie's soft chuckles. "Told ya not to throw it so high dude..."   
She made an action best compared to ruffling Lancer's hair. The deer was slightly giggling, but more quietly and only heard with Ralsei's sharp hearing. The deer walked over and sat next to Ralsei, Kris looking at her as they stood up. She sighed and looked away as Kris left, their armor clanking slightly, only muffled by the scarf they appeared to have on their neck. Noelle looked at the tweed red blanket and her jaw clenched as she spotted a few darker, wet, spots appear on the blanket. She squeezed her eyes tightly before only having them refill. "My dad died." She said quietly to Ralsei.   
"Oh... Sorry..." was all Ralsei could whisper out sadly, not knowing what to say to such a grieving individual. Noelle just glanced at him and sighed. "It's been a few months... Its fine." Ralsei frowned slightly as he heard that. "No, please. You deserve to grieve." He looked at Kris and Susie, who were throwing Lancer at trees, both of them still having that air of sadness Ralsei had associated with them throughout the day. "You all... Deserve to grieve."   
Noelle smiled sadly at the goat, thanking him for the few sentences he said. It seemed to be enough to satisfy the deer for a couple of minutes as they drank some growfruit juice, its pulp and bitterness filling their throats and hardening their hearts. It was numbing to the mind for sure, but it was never comparable to being intoxicated. It merely made them feel nothing rather than sadness, and their actions were still completely in their control.  
Ralsei saw the fun gang come back to him and the deer as they finished their drinks. He knew what he had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Kris knew what they were doing. They knew giving her the confidence was of course a good thing, and that they were being told they were doing a good deed, yadayada... but they had to admit, they had an ulterior motive. It would be the best prank they had ever pulled. Best part? No one was getting hurt! In fact, they were sure only good could possibly come from it. They smirked to themself as they drew out their sign, and after completion hiding it under some random classwork Alphys had given them that she had gotten from Officer Undyne. They let that occupy their thoughts as they waited for the class break. Finally, the bell rang and Alphys stuttered out some well wishes to enjoy the break as kids all ran out as fast as they could. Noelle stayed behind, organizing her notes into her backpack. And Susie stayed behind, as per usual, glancing at Kris before shifting her neck towards the door, and what she was asking was pretty obvious. “Not right now,” Kris quietly said. They knew Susie would respect their wishes, and she sighed and stepped out, leaving Alphys, Kris, and Noelle in the room together. Alphys had already stuck her airbuds in whatever she called her ears and was binging the adventures of Astro Wolf. Kris smiled as they took the paper that they had drawn on adding duct tape to the top, and put Alphys’s paper in front of. With the worksheet covering the masterpiece that was 2 letters behind them, they chuckled as they approached the anxious deer. “So... you gonna tell them today?” They asked with fake curiosity. They slowly took the paper out from behind them. As they said this they moved closer to Noelle, obscuring her view from the paper. “Y-yeah, that’s the plan! I mean, it won’t change much, but it’ll make me feel less stressed about people finding out on their own!” She lets out a stress filled chuckle. Kris took out the paper and began hovering the paper over Noelle’s back, the duct take threatening to stick to the fabric. “I’m sure it’ll all be fine, and anyone who isn’t fine about it, Susie will deal with.” They put their hand on Noelle’s back, the hand feeling weirdly intimate as they rubbed the duck tape in. “Y-yeah, I suppose so...” Kris lifted their hand off Noelle’s back. “Don’t worry about it,” they almost smiled. “Show your colors.” Noelle blushed at the statement, before swallowing and walking out the door. But not before Alphys had looked up from her anime and noodles to see her back. Alphys had coughed up her noodles when she saw what it said, she began laughing to herself quietly. She should’ve had that confidence in high school. Kris noticed this and smiled way to much as they ran after the clueless deer. As Noelle walked down the hallway, she had noticed strange blushing looks as people looked at her, and they appeared to be looking... behind her? Oh dear, maybe she should have listened to her mother about appropriate attire if her skirts were really garnering this much attention... after a couple more blushing looks, she pressed herself against the wall next to the water fountain.

She then realized when she was heading towards her destination she forgot her backpack. Hooray. She turned to look to the side of the fountain before a membraned hand tapped her shoulder. Oh no... it can’t be... “O-officer?” She gulped as she slowly turned around. Sure enough, it was the muscular fish officer herself. “Oh my god I am so sorry to have caused any unwanted attention with my attire...” she began to rant out, before Undyne let out a chuckle. “Your reminding me of Alphy, Ms. Holiday.” Her burly voice letting out a second coarse chuckle. “Don’t tell my mom...” Noelle blushed, looking down at the ground. Undyne made a face. “I would never out you like that, Ms. Holiday.” She said it like it was an absurd thing to even say. “Just call me Noelle, Ms reminds me of my mother...” Noelle murmured, before processing what she said. “O-out me?!” She squeaked out. Undyne had walked her down the hall, before walking her outside into the still dew filled morning. “Yeah? I’d assume that’s what this is.” She ripped something off Noelle’s back with a deadpan expression. After reading the paper, Noelle blushed. “”Yes I’m gay move out of my way?!”” She read allowed, letting a chuckle out. Kris. She couldn’t be hurt though, it was pretty good in all honesty. Undyne looked at her in confusion. “Are you not-?” Her eyes widened. Noelle’s own doe eyes widened before taking her chance. “N-no! I am! VERY, I just um...” Undyne had walked her to the cemetery, where they both took a seat on the bench. Noelle sighed out. “I’ve never said this before to anybody, or anyone or anything...” she swallowed. “I’m gay.” Undyne looked at her, her yellow eyes glimmering as they appeared to almost wet over with water. “...I...” she didn’t know what to say, that much was clear to Noelle. “...Good for you. Nice to see another buddy in the town.” Undyne had settled on before letting out a smile. Noelle felt light. She felt happy. She felt overjoyed. Her chest, which had felt compressed and tight finally unwound itself. She blushed quietly to herself. “I... I’m gay.” Undyne’s eyes softened more than Noelle thought was possible for such a menacing officer. “That sounds about right...” Undyne murmured as she rubbed her hand against Noelle’s back, Noelle slowly smiling. “I’m gay.” Her heart felt open, it felt free, she had felt so... Good. After a couple more times of her just repeating the phrase, she swallowed with a smile. “Thank you. Thank you Undyne.” The smile Undyne gave her was huge, her eyes swelled up with tears before replying. “I don’t know what to say...” her voice clogged up with what would be tears. “I just...” Undyne cracked. A tear fell down her face. “I was your age...” the officer looked at Noelle vulnerably. “And... I... I relate to you.” Her face forcibly hardened, still retaining her kind smile. “Your not sure about it all, right? Then all of the sudden you realize it. You get hit by a realization.” Undyne slowly got more excited. “Then you just want to scream it from the rooftops, you’ve never been so sure. And instead of screaming, you just end up celebrating inside. You tell maybe 2 friends,” she jerked her head towards two men in huge helmets walking by, “and find out they’re the same. So skipping to the more interesting part,” Undyne let out a chuckle. “You’ll just tell whoever’ll listen, and hope they understand. Then they relate.” She let out with a strong breath. Noelle slowly hugged the fish as she nodded into the woman’s chest. “It means a lot, Undyne. It really does. Thank you.” She mumbled some more into the officers small chest. She checked her watch. “It’s been 30 minutes?!” Undyne let out a soft sigh. “It’s... okay. I can tell Alphy what happened, detail free.” Noelle shook her head. “No. Please tell her. I don’t mind.” Undyne smiled and sighed, hugging Noelle closer. “Then we’ll do that then.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are you reading these they are so badddddd

Toriel took a tired breath as she grabbed her bag, which was full of food for the picnic. She was going to visit Kris today... her eyes swelled up. Her phone rang. The mothers breath hitched when she saw the caller ID, and she lowered her voice, almost threateningly as she answered. “Hello Dreemurr.” Her voice was cut.  
A sad deep voice came from the phone. “H-hey Tori...”  
“Do you have the flowers?”  
“Yes I do but-“  
“See you an an hour. Don’t be late, Dreemurr.”  
Toriel hung up with a beep. She let out another deep sigh. She wasn’t ready for this, but in the end, who was?

***

Carol Holiday treated her day as she would any other. She woke up, prepared herself And daughter for the day, and did her duties. The endless cycle that was her life fulfilled. A daily routine. But today was different. There would be no alarm clock from a room down the hall, no clacking of hooves against carpet, no anxious chuckling at tardiness. Just herself in a manor. Carol sighed. She should be over it by now, she knew she should. What happened happened, there was no changing the past. It was a year past that day, what kind of welp acted this way for so long? She sipped her steaming concoction of coffee and hot cocoa. She would go today, she needed to, if only out of respect for what happened and her willingness to forget. And maybe, just maybe it could help her forget if she was lucky.

***

A lonely unclean apartment sat untouched. It was as if someone could walk through the door and jump on the old green beanbag, blushing into their phone as the caller welcomed them to go someplace. There was toast in the oven too, a breakfast welcoming someone who no longer breathed the musky air of the apartment. Posters hung timidly on the walls, for bands and movies no longer interesting and part of pop culture, dust covering them completely, a subtle reminder that someone once lived there.   
A bed still creased with wrinkles sat in another room. It looked as if someone could have leaped onto it and wrinkle it some more, almost teasingly to OCD individuals. But this bed would be welcoming no more guests.   
The house was cold, and still, a sick aura to it that could only be described as being empty and ever filled. Hundreds of people could be in the apartment yet loneliness would creep into every person there. It felt like guilt. Like someone feeling they didn’t do enough or say enough for it to have ended so quickly. The door closed for another year as someone walked away.

***

3 stones tore through the cold air. One would have once made hot breaths to emulate steam, the other blushing slightly at the action, and another just playing along with their friends. Someone walked over to the stone slabs. No, more than someone. People. 4 people.  
They put flowers on each stone with care and shivering fingers, their eyes clouded over in the mist of the morning. They murmured to people who they didn’t know were there, whispering a prayer and saving tears for an excuse to shed them later. Shoulders were shaking and hugs were given, even if they were reluctantly received. They set down a red blanket, one that one rock new quite well. They ate quietly and unspeaking of the whole event all just waiting for others to finish to avoid conversation. Whispering out with a shiver, each one whispered something of, “don’t forget, we love you.” And walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

*Susie leans closer into the luscious red bean. “I-I don’t know if I can hold back...” she stutters out, before the cremate whispered back, “I don’t know if I can either...” the bean took off it’s helmet, revealing the most attractive person Susie had ever seen. She truly couldn’t hold back. She took a leap and pushed her mouth onto the crewmate’s relishing it as she took a step back, the astronaut looking in disheveled bliss. “C-could we try that again?”*


	6. Chapter 6

*Ralsei was tired. He had been working around the clock, leaving little time to his own affairs. More specifically, one of his affairs. Blue crew mate. Oh gosh, blue crew mate was attractive. They wore light blue goggles that Ralsei loved. Ralsei just couldn’t get enough of them. They were just so perfect. So one day he realized he should just go for it. He leaped onto the crew mate, ripped off their shiny helmet, goggles falling to the floor as he kissed the crew mate.*


	7. Chapter 7

Kris loves pie. Imagine the best feeling you know and apply it to food. That is Toriels pie. Of course, Toriel knew this and normally went through great efforts to hide this pie when it was finished. But not this night. Kris knew that tonight, the pie was on the counter, waiting to be eaten. They salivated at the thought. An entire pie, just for them. An entire perfect pie, just waiting their for them to come along and take monstrous mouthfuls out of. They got out of bed, stomach rumbling at the thought. Asriel and Asgore were long gone, so at least they didn’t have to worry about getting caught as much-  
They stubbed their toe on their door with a crack and the door clanking against the wall. *ow.* they yelped as they stumbled down the hall as quietly as possible, their toe still throbbing with pain. The halls were familiar to Kris, and it was relatively easy to navigate through the quiet household. No wait... there was some hard patterns against the floor... Toriel couldn’t be up at this late, could she? With a excuse to the bathroom ready, they trudged down the still-dark stairs into their living room with had a figure hunched over-  
Over-  
*Their* pie. Kris didn’t know who this intruder was or why they were stealing their pie, but either way they didn’t like it. They leaped on the figure from behind, the person being quite big and sturdy, Kris holding on as tightly as possible like a parasite, until they heard a familiar yelp. “God damn Kris what’s the attack for?!” The dino whisper-yelled.  
“You stole my pie.” They pointed out with a defensive yet prideful grin. They climbed off Susie. “W-well it wasn’t yours anyways!” Kris made a sneaky smile. “And what are you gonna do about it?” They took the partially damaged pie and it’s tin from the stove, holding it out to Susie, and as Susie grabbed forward they pulled it back. They rolled their eyes and groaned out,   
“Let’s eat it outside.”   
Susie stared in disbelief. Kris would never share their pie... would they? Even after Susie ripped a quarter of it to shreds? Susie’s eyes widened before squeezing together suspiciously. She suspected him indeed. She nodded and they stepped outside, Kris slowly taking half of it and giving the other half to Susie. They ate enough to make themselves sick.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cracc

Sans wanted to have a baby so he made the logical decision to have said baby with one of the few out-lesbians in town.  
“HELLO THERE!” He snuck up behind a deer snorting chalk with her presumed girlfriend. “GENERAL KENOBI!” Noelle screeched as she snorted the last of her chalk, Susie snorting the excess chalk in the air. Sans thought before he realized something big. What if he had a baby with both? So then he was like “hey kid wanna have kids” and Susie was like “dang sure that seems like a good idea” and Noelle was like “my mom is gay” and so she and Susie and Sans took this to the classroom and Susie just stated making out with sans then Noelle then Sans and Noelle and then stuff happens and Sans gives birth to a wonderful baby named hitler the end


	9. Dysphoria.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small thing I did... it was a bit of a vent. Warning for dysphoria though... it describes it.

It’s funny... you get so used to a bad feeling there’s a point where you aren’t even aware it’s always just there... creeping and peeping over your shoulder... until it looks away and you can finally breathe.   
But it’s a curious thing... and it never truly looks away... it’s just a fleeting moment, and in the blink of an eye it looks back... and you’re once again feeling the pressure of the hard cold stare... the sick stare that trails up your stomach into your brain where you grit your teeth and try to push through your brain going heavy with stress your breathing hitches... and it’s got you. In its clutches once again. The familiarity returned... and the cycle repeats. And even though it’s got you in it’s round feminine eyes, hallow and dark... you try to look away but you’re met with the sudden dread of a stronger stare... like there’s more. You look behind you and nothing’s changed, the same figure staring at you with a shadowy almost lazy smile as it lays it’s eyes on your chest your hips your curves your waist... it gets bored and moves to different places sometimes, the feeling of sickness riding up your throat and planting the seed in your brain... it feels never ending but it also feels like you just didn’t have a lot yesterday as if it took a break but came back stronger... your just stuck with the eternal dread and angst of a body that isn’t yours it’s wrong and it reminds you... it clutches and whispers reminds and taunts with seemingly no motivation but to be bad... and it doesn’t give up until things are the way it wants...

**Author's Note:**

> WHHHYYY did I write this


End file.
